keep calm and
by ookami hankire
Summary: Different poems written about current life events and/or characters. Keep calm is added as most are depressing. As you read, I will post every night that i can. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Keep calm and be a wolf.

You are free.

You are one on your own.

You don't need others.

Your heart slows you down.

A forest is your kingdom.

I am a feared leader.

My subjects adore me.

They all want me dead.

My family love me.

I left my pack to die.

I'm a proud alpha.

I'm a cowardly omega.

My parents call me their best.

My parents disowned me.

I feel happiness.

I feel anger.

I'm calm and level-headed.

I'm insane.

I love.

I hate.

I'm light.

I'm dark.

I'm white.

I'm black.

I'm a leader.

I'm a lone wolf.

Both wolves part in to the winter's snow.

The white wolf leaves with his pack.

The black wolf leaves alone.

Spring comes, the black wolf lays alone.

The white wolves died in the blizzard.

A howl is heard but still no answer.

The black wolf waits for her lover.

Sitting still upon that lonesome hill.

Her eyes searching for his return.

A month passes, she left.

She sits upon a cliff edge.

She took a few steps back.

She jumped off the edge.

as she fell she heard his howl.

She closed her eyes, listening.

Her body hit the ground.

Her fur staining red.

As she left this life, she saw him.

Her smile faded into a sigh.

She was leaving her love.

The one her heart desired.

She closed her eyes.

Crimson ribbons wrapped around her.

Her illusions left.

You see it was all in her head.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep calm and self harm.

Smile your brightest for society.

Cry on the inside not for anyone to see.

Do your best for them.

Your never good enough.

Your always happy.

Conceal the hurt.

You are so nice.

Everyone hates me.

My parents love me.

My parents are gone.

I'm a straight A student.

I avoid school.

I have a amazing lover.

They always leave.

I must be perfect.

I'm such a failure.

I want you.

I need you.

Nothing hurts me.

I'm dying.

I'm strong.

I'm weak.

I'm sane.

The insanity is eating me alive.

Leave I don't care.

Don't leave me I hate being alone.

Her external voice filled the room.

Her happiness a beautiful mask.

She leaves just as it cracks.

Her pen a razor, her wrist the paper.

Her blood splatters words on her story.

Her arm now a book of horror and hell.

She lays on the crimson stained carpet.

Her flame slowly being extinguished.

Her smiles fading into twisted frowns.

Her eyes lay glassy in the back of her head.

Her mother walks in seeing she's dead.

A scream is heard throughout the house.

The laid her rest the next Sunday.

A church she had never seen.

Her diamond eyes watched as the door closed.

She felt the world drown in sorrow.

She the pounding feet as they left.

She was alone.

This started off so happy.

But there's a moral to this tale.

Never let it fail.

It started as heaven, then ended in hell.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep calm and schizophrenia

I'm normal and healthy.

Why do I see them?

My brain is active.

I feel so crazy.

I calm and laid back.

Why am I so paranoid?

My doctors say I'll live long.

They put me in a straight jacket.

I'm so happy with my life.

Why do I want to die?

I can sleep at night peacefully.

I haven't slept in four weeks.

My relationships are strong.

Why do I hurt the ones I love?

My emotions are easily expressed.

I don't feel anything.

My friends/family love me.

Do everyone hate me?

I am perfectly sane.

I'm drowning in my own insanity.

She sat in her room, eyes everywhere.

Screaming for help, make it stop.

Her mother heard, I can't take it anymore.

She went to school, I hear them.

They harmed her, he won't leave me be.

She killed them, SHUT UP!

She sat in a courtroom, their here too.

The judge heard her claim, no more.

She was charged with homicide, NO!

She sat in a jail cell, so loud.

All alone, they just yell in my head.

The prison caught on fire, I'm dying.

She burned to death, yes more.

Her body turning to ashes, so close.

Her eyes closed, finally free from them.

She opened them, where am I?

Sitting in a room, someone there?

It was all white, HELLO ANYONE?

She was in a jacket, I can't move.

She saw them around her, I'm scared.

She felt a prick, I feel tired.

She went insane, I remember.

After her parents died, I killed them.

She was locked up, I'm here still?

She died there, I'm so unhappy.

She can't leave, let me go.

Her spirit wanders, my prison.

Her mind was broken, my body died after.

The end.


End file.
